A Fairytale Production
by philmyhart
Summary: Danny and Tommy, a true little fairytale - Kid!Flones
1. Auditions

_AN:/ Disclaimer; I don't own anything, I only own Miss Alights [whispers] and my talent [twirls]  
__I hope you enjoy! x (I seem to be uploading a lot you're welcome) (Ok before I go what do you think of a chaptered Kid!Mcfly fic? leave your thoughts in the reviews or w/e thank you!)__  
_

**A Fairytale Production**

It was a normal day for Lipton primary; rain hammered against the double glazed window; pencils tapped against the wooden graffitied tables; teachers blabbered on about subjects pupils don't even care about; muffled whispers echoed around the class about the latest gossip. Apart from one class, the class that's different from the rest of the school; children happily taking a seat on the road patterned rug; teachers calmly teaching the pupils about literature and drama; big eyes attached to the figure at the front; tables as clean as hospitals; most of all silence fell around the class apart from the soft voice of Miss Alights. She sat on a wheelie chair and pushed herself to the middle of the class with her dainty red and white polka dotted dolly shoes. Her rich brown hair fell down to her chest as she clapped her hands together resting them on her cherry blossomed skirted lap.

"Exciting news!" She exclaimed cheerfully bouncing in her seat. The children sat patiently wonder settling in their eyes.

She got closer to her class full of eight to nine year olds, "There's going to be a drama production," She whispered a smile on her face as her whole class lit up even more if that's possible. The children excitedly talked amongst themselves discussing what play it could be.

"Settle down class," She said standing up with a board pen in hand. She kicked the chair lightly out of the way leaving it to spin in infinite circles. Miss Alights chuckled, "The play is," She patted her pale hands against her thighs producing a drum roll sort of sound. The kids got eager and they leaned in.

"_Cinderella!_" She wrote in the most immaculate handwriting on her whiteboard. Most of the class cheered with delight whilst others moaned in disappointment. A small blonde boy raised his pale hand in the air.

"Thomas?" She smiled pointing to the boy. Tom nodded and proceeded with his query, "When do we get the part?"

Miss Alights giggled, "You have to go through the auditions first Tom."

Tom laughed letting his lone dimple poke out his left cheek, "Okay Miss."

::::

The day past quickly and before the pupils knew it; it was the end of the day.

"Don't forget the script," Miss Alight warned handing out copies of _Cinderella_ to her passing students. Tom and a curly brown haired boy, called Danny grabbed a copy and slung their bags over their shoulders. Laughing and giggling the boys left the class out into the open breeze. By now it had stopped raining, much to everyone's delight. They scanned for their mothers with worried eyes. After an unsuccessful look they decided to wait for them to get here. Tom hauled his backpack up and attempted to button his coat as the chilly breeze attacked his chest. Danny saw the blonde boys struggle and giggled, "let me help," He said putting his bag on the playground floor. He reached to Toms blue padded coat and tried with all his might to pop the buttons into place. After a few attempts the freckled boy succeeded and he clapped his hands together in triumph.

"Dan?" Tom asked now wrapped in his coat.

"Yes?" Danny smiled picking up his schoolbag.

"Can you get my hat out my bag?" Tom asked shyly pointing to his back, well trying to anyway the padding on his coat restricted his arm movements. Danny nodded, placing his bag back down and he opened Toms backpack receiving _Mickey Mouse_ headgear. He chuckled and told Tom to bend down. "There!" He smiled at his achievement as he put the hat on toms head.

After a minute or two Danny dropped his head in his gloved hands, "It's the wrong way!"

Tom laughed under the layers of scarf. Danny's face went rosy red as he took the hat off and put it on the blondes head the right way around.

Danny and Tom looked continuously for their mothers and after finally finding them they ran towards them. Tom jumped on his mothers waist as she hauled him up and spun him around before putting him down on the frosty floor. All the while Danny had ran to his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist before clutching onto her hand eager to tell her about the play. The four of them headed out of the school gates, Tom holding his mums hand; and Danny holding his mothers hand. Their arms swung as they walked and Tom brought up the play subject.

"Mummy, guess what!" He said trying to get ahead of his mother to look at her; he settled for looking up at her from her side.

"What Tommy?" Mrs Fletcher wondered looking down at her son.

"No you have to guess!" Danny frowned. Mrs Fletcher laughed.

"Hmm? Assuming you have a script in your hand Tom, is Miss Alights doing a play?" She gave a dimpled smile to Tom. Tom nodded his head eagerly before turning to Danny, "Who are you playing?"

Danny looked up from the ground he was staring at and looked at Tom, "Prince Charming," He beamed. Tom crossed his arms sulkily, "But I wanted to be Prince Charming!" He frowned and glared at Danny.

"No-" Danny too sulked stomping his foot on the ground. Miss Jones then interrupted, "Why don't you have a competition boys?"

The two young boys didnt hesitate to nod and simultaneously say, "I will get Prince Charming!"

The two families went their separate ways down the road to their houses.

::::

Later that night Tom quickly ate his dinner and ran upstairs to learn his lines. He repeated them again and again in front of his mums old mirror. He put his acting skills into it as well and started playing the part like it was meant for him. He tested out voices and accents, well the only accents he knew. The clock ticked quickly and Tom became tired. He sat on his bed with his lines in his lap and continued reading determined to get the part. He even learnt other characters lines too wanting to impress Miss Alights. His eyes became more and more tired as he read more and more lines. Soon enough he drifted into dreamland caught by the dust of dreamsand.

::::

Mr Fletcher came home from work and he put the keys in the glass tray before walking up to his sons room. He pushed the door lightly open seeing a buzz lightyear lamp glow a tinted green, brightening up the room. He walked over to where Tom was laying and pulled the duvet over his body kissing his forehead. As he switched the toy lamp off he stroked Toms cheek making the boy smile and turn in his sleep, "Goodnight Tommy," He paused taking away his hand. "Sleep tight," He kissed his index and middle finger placing them on Toms nose before picking up the script the boy had abandoned and placing it on his bedside table as he went to walk out of the room. He stood under the doorsill and Mrs Fletcher came to stand next to him looking into her sons room. Mr Fletcher wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "He's going to be a star," She whispered smiling up at her husband. He just nodded and quietly pulled the door shut.

::::

Tom shoveled down his coco pops and gulped down his glass of milk. He stood up out of his seat and went to grab his backpack. Mrs Fletcher walked over to her son and smiled, "Lemme sort out your uniform." She pulled the white collar out of its hibernation to lap over his maroon jumper. She brushed down his shoulders and arms, looking at his face. "Oh Tommy can't you eat nicely?" She giggled bringing a wet-wipe to Toms chin. Tom laughed. Mrs Fletcher pulled her sons chin up and rubbed below his eyes to his ears, brushing his long blonde locks behind them.

The door bell rang signalling Danny's arrival, making the two blondes turn their heads. Mrs Fletcher sighed, "Time for you to go now," She gave Tom his lunch she had neatly packed for him and patted him on the back. "Go get that part," She whispered in her sons ear making him giggle and laugh, he nodded and headed for the door. "Be safe!" He heard his mum shout behind him.

Tom opened the door and was greeted by a cheerful brunette and his mother. "Ready to go Tommy?" Danny asked in which he got a nod in reply, "Good, I've been waiting for _aaages_," He trailed the last word and grabbed Toms bare hand. "No gloves today?" He asked looking down at Toms bare hand intertwined with his own gloved ones. Tom shook his head, "Don't want them."

Danny nodded and they walked together swinging their arms with Danny's mum close behind smiling at the young friendship.

::::

The pupils flooded into the classroom, hung up their backpacks on their name-labelled hooks and put their named water bottles in the blue tray next to the short sink before settling down at the tables. Tom sat next to a girl called Giovanna -as it was a boy:girl seating plan-, who had the same coloured eyes as him with brown hair in a french braid, little strands of hair clipped back by blue polka dotted bow clips. Opposite him sat Danny whom sat next to a girl with blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, her full fringe resting just below her eyebrows. She had blue eyes that match Danny's but not as perfect. Over on the other table sat a dirty blonde haired boy and another male with blue eyes and brown hair; Dougie and Harry.

Gi whispered into Toms ear behind her cupped hand, "What part do you want?"

"Prince Charming," He whispered back smiling like he was proud. Toms eyes fell on Danny and he glared at him before giggling as Danny glared back at him making an "L" with his fingers and putting it over his forehead.

"Right class," Miss Alights clapped her hands for attention, "I'd like you all to buddy up and walk to the hall sensibly- that's where we're going to audition." She looked at Tom as she said 'audition'. Tom smiled before putting his full attention on Danny. When Miss Alights said "Go," Tom reached over the table and grabbed Danny's hand, lining up side by side in a row of pairs. Danny looked at Tom with glistening blue eyes, even if they were competing against each other for the part, they still remained best friends.

Tom told a joke -a bad joke- as they walked down the corridors still holding hands, which made both boys double up with laughter, even if the joke was rubbish. Tom came to a halt, looking down at his black school shoes, he bent down on one knee letting go of Danny's hand. Danny felt the boys hand lose grip with his own and turned around to see Tom fiddling with his laces, looking at them as if he was confused by how they worked. Danny giggled and knelt before Tom on two knees.

Tom lifted the thin black lace in the air his chocolate eyes inspecting the material, "How do you do laces?" He asked, eyes never leaving the untied lace. Danny chuckled before grabbing Toms laces in his hands. He wrapped them around each other and tied them against Toms shoes effortlessly with his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. All the while Tom marveled Danny's lace tying abilities, his eyes wide as Danny looked up at him and smiled. He helped Tom up and grabbed his hand, running hand in hand to catch up with the others.

As soon as they caught up Tom got close to Danny's ear and whispered words of thanks. Danny's smile stretched across his face with pink circles covering his cheeks. "It's okay Tommy," He smiled, kicking his foot in front of him as the line came to a stop.

Miss Alights twiddled the key in the hole and beamed at her accomplishment as the lock clicked open. She opened the door to a big hall and stood with her back against the door, holding it open for her class. Two by two they flooded in each with a pat on the back from Miss Alights. Tom and Danny's eyes lit up at the size of the hall. At the far back sat a stage- a quarter of the size of the room. The children giggled and ran to the red seats placed in front of the stage. Tom sat next to Danny, hands in laps. Miss Alights jumped up on the stage, sitting down on the edge with her feet dangling and hitting the side of the stage. She looked at her class of eager eyes and smiled, what a wonderful class she had. She clapped her hands together, "Right I want the following people to come up to the stage to audition first; if you don't want to audition stay seated." She called a number of names, about 10 and Tom was one of them. Danny patted Tom on the back and smiled, "Good luck."

Tom chuckled and gave Danny a hug still in their chairs, "Thank you," He said before standing up and walking up the steps to join the line of auditionees. Danny sat eagerly in his chair awaiting Toms performance, clapping after each pupil to give them a little support.

Tom was at the back of the line, his body trembling in anxiety. He took a few deep breaths and looks at Danny sitting there smiling. "For Dan," He whispered under his breath, eyes closed, hands on temple. He opened his eyes with this thought in his head and smiled, "For Dan," He repeated as it was his turn to audition. He took a step towards Miss Alights who was sitting on the floor below the stage. He took a deep breath and another glance at Danny, on the edge of his seat, fingers crossed as far as Tom could see. Danny smiled and nodded.

Tom performed his lines immaculately, no mistake found. He swung his arms as he acted such lines as "who does this shoe belong to?" His voice echoed around the hall, so sound wasn't a problem. He sung his song beautifully. When Tom said the line, "I love you Danny, we will live happily ever after," he looked directly into Danny's loving blue eyes as they twinkled. Both boys' cheeks were rosy red. Toms eyes grew wide at what he had said. "I love you Cinderella," he corrected although no one heard him as they were far too busy clapping and whooping. Danny's face was full with pride, a little jealousy but pride.

Tom jumped off the stage and ran into Danny's open arms, "Well done Prince Charming." He said as he heard Miss Alights award the part of Prince Charming to Tom. He looked into Toms eyes, "You make a better prince than me Tommy, you deserve it."

Tom shook his head, "No."

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

"No."

"Yes Tommy."

"Danny no, it's not true."

"Yes it is, Prince Charming!" Danny exclaimed.

"Okay maybe it is, Danny..ella," Tom cocked his head to the sheet Miss Alights was reading out: "Cinderella will be played by Daniel."

Danny's shoulders dropped, "Oh man!" He sulked, his Bolton accent ringing through his words.

::::

"So what part did you get boys?" Toms mum asked as she placed their food in front of them. "Cinderella," Danny mumbled, picking up his fork.

"Pardon sweetie?" She called from the kitchen. Tom giggled before shouting back, "Danny got Cinderella!"

"Oh that's lovely dear," She said uneasily sitting opposite the boys, "What about you Tommy?"

Tom smiled proudly, shoving mash potato in his mouth, "Prince Charming."

Danny nudged Tom with his elbow and frowned at him. "What?!" He said giggling. Danny too ended up in giggles leaving Toms mum confused, but she joined in shortly after too. Danny couldn't stay mad or jealous at Tom for long. Danny's and Toms head bumped into each others while they laughed. Danny looked at Tom and smiled; how could he stay angry at Tom? Tom smiled back, plopping a cut piece of sausage in his mouth, licking his lips afterwards. Danny giggled and placed his fork on his empty plate. "Lets go play with your action figures?" He suggested seeing Tom had also finished.

Tom nodded and the boys left their plates and the table and ran to Toms room, racing for their desired figures. For the rest of the evening they played with the plastic figures, bumping and bashing them into the other making blowing up type noises and drawing.

They drew a picture together; Danny in a dress and Tom in a rather fetching suit with a crown on his head. It was coloured untidily but it was still a work of art. Danny wrote in his neatest writing -which still turned out pretty scribbily- next to the drawing of Tom "_I lov U prinse charMing xx_"

Tom watched as he wrote the last letter smiling. When Danny was finished he looked up at Tom who was already writing something in a slightly neater writing than Danny and in a different colour crayon (blue), "_I lov u 2 Danniellla xx_"

Together they drew a red heart above their heads, both controlling the crayon. Next they drew a rainbow over the heart and wrote in rainbow colours, "_Happy evar arfter._" Once they were finished with their creation they stared at it before the other decided to speak, "I'll put it above my bed," Tom said as he ran out the door to ask his mum for tape.

He came back a few moments later and grabbed the paper and stuck it lopsided above his bed. Tom sat down on his bed and looked at it, it was beautiful. Danny joined him moments later. They both became sleepy and they rested their heads on one another drifting asleep, still facing their work of art. The breeze from the window fluttered in and made the drawing flap against the wall lightly. "_Danny and Tommy, a little fairytale_," was written on the back of the paper along with their ages, 8 and 9. And it was true, they were a little fairytale.

A true little fairytale.


	2. Dunno

_AN:/ So I decided I would make this fic chaptered so this is chapter two out of many you're welcome  
__I hope you enjoy!x_

Tom's mum came into Tom's room and smiled at the sleeping pair, hesitating whether to wake them up or not. She took a glance at the toy story clock that was hanging on the wardrobe by a pin; 8:30pm, Danny had better be going home. She took another look at her son and his friend, she couldn't bring herself to wake them; they looked too content in their sleep. Mrs Fletcher shook her head and pulled the alien -from toy story- printed duvet over the two boys. She kissed them individually which in turn made them shuffle and snuggle more into one another. She smiled and looked above the bed noticing a cute little drawing. Mrs Fletcher brushed the boys hair before switching the buzz lightyear lamp off, and exiting the room, shutting the door softly.

She had decided she would call Danny's mum and let her know about her son falling asleep. Danny's mum's laugh was audible through the phone speaker, "Oh Danny," She sighed. Mrs Fletcher took that as a permission slip for Danny to stay.

Back in the comforts of Toms room the boys were cuddled closely, a small stuffed Mickey Mouse teddy between them. Danny lifted his arm up and swung it around Tom's waist making Tom smile and wiggle closer into Danny's embrace. Tom snuggled his head into the chest of Mickey Mouse and Danny unknowingly did the same.

Tom turned over and fell off the bed in a loud thump. Danny quickly awoke with his tired eyes looking around for the source of the noise. He leaned over the edge of the bed to see a smiling blonde. "Help?" Danny offered sticking his hand out. Tom nodded and grabbed the hand. Danny hauled Tom up, which was a mighty task. Once on the bed Tom chuckled, "Thank you," He said letting go of Danny's hand. He looked at the clock straight ahead of him and poked his tongue out as he tried to work out the time. As soon as he realised it was six o'clock he grabbed onto Danny's hand and pulled him out of the room and downstairs. Tom dragged Danny to his sofa and they plonked down on the soft cushions, pointing a remote to the tv. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came on the screen and the two boys smiled at each other and crossed their legs.

Tom's mum came in with some orange juice and bowls of cereal, "Sleep well you two?" She asked handing each one their breakfast. They both nodded, taking the meal with their eyes fixed to the screen. They ate their breakfast with milk dribbling down their chins as they missed their mouths.

A break came on and they turned to each other simultaneously saying, "That was so good!" Tom flicked through the tv schedule, noticing there was a TMNT marathon later that afternoon. Tom pressed the reminder button and turned back to Danny who had milk dripping off his chin and down his borrowed pyjama shirt. Tom giggled bringing a wet-wipe to Danny's face, "You have something there Danniella."

Danny laughed drinking his orange juice, "What do you want to do before the marathon starts?" He sipped some more liquid.

Tom shrugged, "Bike ride?"

Danny nodded but then his excitement turned into a frown, "I don't have my bike here."

Tom rubbed his chin in thought, staring at the cream carpet before lifting his hand up, "Aha!"

Danny titled his head at Toms actions. Tom shuffled closer to Danny, "We'll go round yours with my bike and get your bike and then we'll go from there?" He suggested, glancing back at the tv screen; adverts.

Danny nodded and slid off the sofa grabbing Toms hand, "We should get dressed then Prince Charming."

The boys giggled and ran to Toms room. A few seconds later he peeked his head round the door, "What clothes are we going to wear Mummy?"

His mum didn't respond so he grabbed Danny's hand and placed a finger to his mouth to tell him to shhh. "We're going on a mission to find Mum," He whispered and Danny nodded.

The boys crouched down and crawled side by side on the carpeted floor. Tom peeked his head over the sofa and looked around like a meerkat. He popped his head back down and shook his head to Danny who was waiting in the hall, just about viewable from the sitting room.

Tom made some actions that showed Danny they were to split up if they wanted to find Tom's mum in time. Danny nodded and stalked down the hall. Tom smiled and went the opposite way not really looking where he was going as he bumped into two tall towers with slippers on them. He looked up and saw his mum smiling at him, but raising an eyebrow, "What on earth are you doing Fletcher?"

Tom got up quickly and brushed his knees down, "Nothing Ma'am," He saluted and marched down the hall which soon turned into a quick run as Mrs Fletcher ran after him. She grabbed him by the waist and twirled him around, tickling his stomach. "Stop!" Tom said between laughs and giggles.

Danny must of heard Tom's discomfort as he ran towards Tom's mum and jumped on her back, hitting her lightly. "I got it Tommy you can go," He huffed as he brought Tom's mum to the floor. Tom slid out of his mum's grip and grabbed Danny's hand running down the hall calling, "Where's our clothes?!" Which received a simple reply, "Your bed!"

Now fully dressed Tom walked his bike down the road with Danny kicking a stone next to him. "So Tommy?" Danny said kicking the stone around the corner. Tom lifted his head from the focus of the concrete floor, "Yeah?" He smiled.

"When you said 'I love Danny' yesterday," He paused and slowed down his pace, "What did you mean?" He didn't look at Tom as he said that. Tom blushed, looked back at the ground and shrugged, "Dunno."

Danny nodded and kicked the stone with a fierce force sending it skidding across the concrete, hitting a red mini on the wheel. Tom's focus landed on the noise and his eyes grew wide as he gasped, "You didnt just?" He looked at Danny. Danny looked back into those fearful blue eyes. Before Danny could say anything Tom grabbed Danny's hand and told him to sit on the bike. Danny agreed and Tom looked around seeing an angry man shaking his fist from his door. Tom quickly pushed the bike, running down the road towards Danny's house. They turned the corner and Tom stopped, panting with his hands on his knees. He looked up to Danny who had a foot on the ground supporting himself from falling off the bike. "What was that for D?" Tom said in between pants.

Danny shrugged. Tom picked himself up and pushed Danny lightly, "Don't scare me like that," He frowned, "I thought we were going to go to jail."  
Danny smirked at the boys statement. "Oh shut up!" He slapped Danny lightly on the arm knocking him off balance. Danny fell off Tom's bike and onto the pavement. Tom quickly came to Danny's side, kneeling next to him.

Danny leaned on his elbows and winced in pain. "A-Are you okay?" Tom looked into his bright blue eyes. He held out a hand which Danny took, "Of-" He scrunched his eyes up, "-Course." Tom wrapped an arm around Danny's waist hauling him up and out of the bikes trap. "Sorry," He mumbled looking at Danny's faint wounds.

Danny giggled and pointed to the police car just going past, "They're here for you Fletcher."

"You're okay then," Tom giggled wrapping his arm around Danny and pulling him into a hug. Tom and Danny both laughed hysterically as they walked along the road towards Danny's house, pulling the bike with them.

Danny's mum saw the boys as they were walking up the road, Tom's arm wrapped around Danny's shoulder. She beamed through the kitchen window and drew the sunflower patterned curtains to a close, wiping her bubble covered hands on a checkered tea towel before opening the front door with a smile.

Danny wriggled out of Tom's grip and flung his arms around his mum's neck as she lifted her son in the air, her arms fell weak and placed her son back on the porch, "You're getting too big for that Jones," She ruffled his curly mop of hair. She walked back into her home leaving the swinging door open for them to come in.

"Do you want a drink Tommy?" Danny asked once in kitchen, looking in cupboards and grabbing two glasses. He looked at Tom with questioning eyes holding the one glass after placing the other on the worktop.

Tom nodded struggling to sit down on a twirly red breakfast stool which was far too high for him. Danny was focused on the drinks, concentrating as hard as he could to not spill the juice. Tom gave up sitting on the stool and leaned against the worktops, eyeing Danny's concentration.

"Thanks," Tom said receiving the glass from Danny's soft hands. Danny smiled, taking a sip of his drink, watching over the top of his glass as Tom did the same. They stared at each other, gulping down the orange fluid, sure enough one of them was going to crack. Danny started giggling and he tried to hold his giggles back by another sip of juice. He couldn't do it he fell into uncontrollable giggles at something that wasn't at all that funny. Tom laughed along with Danny, his hand placed over his mouth to prevent spitting the juice out.

They giggled softly and placed their empty cups on the breakfast bar. Their giggles soon turned into beaming smiles, warming each others insides up.

Tom felt churning in his stomach but he ignored it. He wanted to focus on Danny and only Danny.

Too drenched in their smiles and warm hearts they hadn't noticed the pattering against the window, raindrops sliding their races down the glass. Danny was the first to snap back into reality noticing the rain getting louder.

"Mate, it's raining," He said with a frown. Tom's face saddened when he heard this news and he turned to the window to confirm the weather. Noticing Tom's sadness he quickly stated, "I have a bunch of films upstairs; Disney."

As he said this Tom's face lit like a firefly, his cheeks going cherry red nodding his head frantically. Danny laughed and grabbed Tom's hand to pull him up to his room. They chuckled hand in hand, Danny helping Tom back up after he missed a step, receiving a shiny smile in return.

Once in Danny's room they stood before a fair collection of Disney and Pixar movies. Tom bounced on the balls of his feet, fists clenched in excitement pulled up to his chin. "You have Cars!" He beamed turning his hopeful blonde topped head to Danny. Danny nodded smiling.

He pulled Cars out of the horizontal line and handed it to an eager Tom.

"Thank you! I love you!" He said staring at the DVD with glistening eyes. Realising what he said he pulled the DVD case to his mouth, eyes burrowed and shaking his head, "Sorry." His cheeks were painted with red splotches, obviously embarrassed by his tongue slip.

Danny laughed before kissing Tom's fluffy hair, "Don't worry about it Tommy." He said climbing on his bed. Tom smiled and slid the DVD in the machine. As it started to whir he climbed over to the spot where Danny was tapping.

Half way through the film, Danny's hand was placed on Tom's as they both stared at the blaring screen with wide mouths. Tom didn't try to pull away as he clutched Danny's hand tighter.

Danny rested his head on Tom's shoulder, eyes never leaving the small screen.

Butterflies were whirling around in Tom's stomach attacking his insides like bullets. The butterflies fluttered around his body, through his guts, his lungs, causing him to lose control of breathing, his heart causing it to malfunction. Everywhere was infested with these pink butterflies exploding with love from every touch Danny gave him. Everywhere except from one little thing; his mind. His mind was full with what if's, how's, why's and who's, who would mock them if they were to be a little couple? What if Danny didn't feel the same? Yes, surely he was acting like he does, but what if that's just how Danny's like? They've got a glorious friendship; a close one, why ruin it now?

His mind told him that he's not in love with Danny, he couldn't be. His mind refused to believe his heart. Tom was torn, but it's everywhere in his body against the mind; now who would win? His feelings, most likely, he couldn't stay away from the brunette. Tom's mind was flooded with thoughts of Danny and how it would be nice to be with him.

Tom paused the film and turned to Danny who looked up to him with curious eyes. "Why'd ya do that Prince Charming?"

Tom scratched his head, "Danny-ella, I need to tell you somethin-"

"Danny, Tommy! Lunch!" Danny's mum called from the stairs, interrupting the nervous blonde.

"Okay Mum!" Danny replied, grabbing Tom's hand, "Come on Tommy," He whispered and they slid off the bed to treat themselves to chocolate spread sandwiches and jammy dodgers.

"So what did you want to tell me Tommy?" Danny asked stuffing a bite of sandwich in his eating hole. Tom gulped down the sandwich resting in his throat and shook his head, "I can't remember," He lied.

Danny nodded and smiled, licking his fingers. He looked out the window and noticed the change in weather, his eyes brightening up at the sight. "Hey Tom," He pointed to the window, "It's stopped raining, you wanna go on our bikes?"

Tom shook his head. "I don't want to ride, the grounds probably wet too; Mummy told me to not ride in the wetness."

Danny's eyebrows rose, "Why not?" He asked, finishing a jammy dodger.

"Well," Tom started, pushing his plate away, "You could slip on the wet floor, and skid into a road."

Danny laughed then his face turned serious, "Really?"

"Really," Tom nodded, smiling.

Tom looked at the clock and after figuring out the time his face turned into worry. "Danny!" Tom yelled from the sofa upstairs, "10 minutes until Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! You don't have the channel here!"

Danny quickly rushed down the stairs, "We'll have to go to yours then," He said giving Tom his coat and zipping it up. He grabbed Tom's hand and together they ran to Tom's house, leaving their bike behind. It didn't matter, tomorrow they could go cycling.

They giggled as they raced past cars, trees, houses and streets. "Wait up!" Tom giggled running a bit behind Danny.

"Never!" Danny chimed and ran quickly, rushing to beat Tom in the race to Tom's house.

"Aw man," Tom panted seeing Danny leaning against the porch banister, "You beat me!" He punched Danny lightly on the arm.

"Yep," Danny confirmed pushing the door open, Tom closely behind.


	3. Sick

_AN:/ I'm ever so sorry I haven't updated this in a while; I've had an art exam to catch up on, but it's all done and dusted now  
Also I'm sorry this is short .n. But I hope you enjoy! And thank you so much for the reviews, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to them all as I've lost track to who I've replied to and who I haven't. So if I haven't replied to you, I'm really sorry and they are taken into consideration! (tysm)_

**Sick**

"Hey," Danny smiled into the phone twirling the cord around his small fingers.

"Hey Danny," The phone coughed making the brunette smile. Danny dropped his back onto the soft bedspread staring up at the star patterned ceiling. "My mum taught me how to use the phone earlier," He paused and pulled at his rocket printed sock, "This is so cool."

"Mum taught me how to use the phone ages ago so I could call Nan," Tom raised his fair shoulders, "But it is pretty cool," He rubbed his left eye and sat patiently for the blue eyed boy's response.

"Tom?" The Bolton voice asked shakily.

"Yes?" Tom replied looking up and wiping his nose.

"A-Are you still poorly?" Danny asked, sitting back up and picking up his script as he bit his lip.

Tom supposedly nodded as Danny didn't get an answer for a few minutes. "Yeah," Tom nodded again, "Sorry," He mumbled.

"Get better then Prince Charming," Danny chuckled down the line. Tom let out a soft laugh which followed with a harsh cough before replying,

"Do you think I'll be better by the time the play comes?" He pulled a blonde lock behind his ear.

"I hope so, Tommy," Danny nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Tom agreed.

It was the Monday so Danny had to go to school shortly. "I have to go now, I'll speak to you soon," Danny rambled and hung up the phone.

Tom looked at the device sadly, and threw it on the chair beside his bed. He ran his hands through his fair hair and scrunched his eyes up in pain, clutching his chest. He sighed and ringed the bell which was lying around on the bedside table. His mother quickly responded to the ringing noise and was in Tom's room in no time. She stood underneath the doorframe, leaning against the strong wood, "What's up now Tommy?"

Tom hesitantly took his hand off his chest, "It hurts." He simply stated.

"I'll get you the medicine, wait there," With that she turned and jogged downstairs.

A few sounds of rummaging later the middle aged woman appeared by Tom's bedside, spoon and medicine in hand. Tom opened his mouth as he waited for his mum to pour the liquid onto the metal curve. Once she was done, he latched his mouth around the metal, the tangy liquid flowing down his throat. "I want to go back to school," Tom whispered looking up at his parent.

"You're ill," She replied putting her hand on the boy's forehead, checking his temperature. He shook his head, "I don't want to be poorly, Danny needs me."

"Oh Tommy," She soothed, brushing his hair out of his brown eyes, "He's a big boy, much like you." Her thumb made contact to his cheek. "He'll be fine."

Tom shook his head even more, "No Mummy, you don't understand," He sobbed. Tom's mum looked at him with a confused expression telling him to go on. "They'll hurt him. I know they will, they've done it before!"

"Who's 'they'?"

Tom looked away, and wriggled from his mother's grip. "I need to go." He said.

"You _can't_."

Danny pulled his trousers over his legs and buckled them up. He shoved his school jumper over his white polo making his hair messier than usual. He quickly strapped his shoes on and headed for the door. "Where are you going sweetie?" A female voice was heard behind him. "School," He sternly replied.

"Well, let me walk you," His mum took her apron off and grabbed her keys. "No."

"Why ever not?" She asked puzzled by her son's behavior. "They'll laugh at me." He said and slammed the door shut, running down the steps. His mum shook her head and returned to whatever she was doing.

The school bell rang and kids flooded out of the classrooms, as it was the end of the day. Danny heaved his backpack further up his back and ignored the shouting children. Danny speed walked out of the school gates, heading to the blondes house and checking his football watch. Tom's house wasn't that far away from the school and he was at his porch in less than five minutes. He knocked on the wooden door and waited for one of the Fletchers to answer the door, twiddling his thumbs nervously whilst looking down at his shoes and the rugged mat that welcomed the whole community. Nobody came to the door so he suspected they were out, their car wasn't there either. He shrugged and sat down on the mat, ignoring the prickly sensation. He got out a lined piece of paper out of his battered bag. He wrote a note.

_"To Tommie,  
I came to your house but you were not in. I wanted to make you better because I don't like it when other people are sad or poorly. It is not very nice. I know. I hope you get better and you don't die. I would be very sad if you died. You're my best friend. You are more than a friend than any body else. I was sad today because you were not in school. Please, please get better Tommie Fletcher. I love you _

_Dannyella xxx"_

He shook his head and scrunched it up, stuffing it in his pocket. He tried again.

_"To Tom,_

_I came to your house but you were not in. Get better soon._

_Danny :)"_

He shakily put that note through the letter box and got up from his spot. Suddenly the door opened and Danny swung around abruptly to be met by a smiling blonde boy. "Sorry," He coughed, "I was on the loo."

Danny laughed and swung his arms around his best friend. "How are you feeling?" He asked as they both entered the house.

"Poorly," Tom replied with a smile. Danny shook his head, "Sit down and I'll make you some juice."

"Thank you," Tom said as he parked his bum onto the soft cushions of the sofa. A few rustles around in the kitchen and Tom's drink was made. Danny came into the living room carefully with a cup of blackcurrant juice in his hands. He concentrated very hard on not spilling it as Tom could see. Danny handed the drink to Tom, smiling as he did so. "Thanks."

"It's okay," He replied taking a seat next to the brown eyed boy. "Where's your mum?" He asked looking around as if to look for her.

"Out shopping," Tom took a sip of his juice. Danny nodded, "Of course."

After a while Tom asked, "So how was your day?"

The curly brunette shook his head, "I don't want to talk about that."

"What happened?" The blonde inquired.

"N-Nothing, actually today was completely fine. I enjoyed it." Tom wasn't one to fool; he burrowed his eyebrows and placed his glass down, "What happened, Dan?" His expression was serious and full of worry. Danny sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this mess. "You really want to know?"

"Of course I do, I care for you Danny," Tom edged closer to Danny.

"Fine," He paused, "They teased me, th-those big people." He looked up at the brown eyes that were staring like worried dogs. "It's no big deal, it was my fault anyway," Danny shrugged it off and got up from his seat.

"Stay with me," Tom said, "Bunk off school-"

"-But _Cinderella_!"

"Heck to the play."


	4. Pinkie Promise?

_AN:/ hello i am sssso sorry i havent update d in like years ppppp i generally forgot abt it sorry but ! here u go again imm sso sorry and i appreciate every review, favourite and follow thingy i get, it really brightens my day weewoo ok i hope you like it! sorry if its a bit rough i havent wrote in a while gghh bye! 33_

**Pinkie Promise?**

Danny sat at the dinner table twirling his fork in his noodles. He sighed deeply and looked up at his mum who was typically on her phone.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She looked up at her son placing the phone to one side, her voice soft as per usual for her child. Except her child wasn't a child, he was growing up, exploring new possibilities and feelings he's never felt before.  
"Why did he have to go?" He pondered, eyes filling with salty liquids. His mother just looked at him; it was odd for him to bring such matter up. "He loves you, okay? Just leave it be Daniel." She said getting out of her chair and taking hers and her son's plates to the sink.

"Then why did he go? I mean if he loved me." He crossed his arms on the polished wooden table and rested his head on his forearms, "I don't want to grow up mummy," He mumbled into his sweater sleeve. Ms Jones turned to her son wiping her soapy hands on her jeans and knelt down, cupping his chin pulling it up so he would look into her pure blue eyes. "I'm scared," He whined, tears slowly dropping from the oceans that are his eyes. His bottom lip quivered and he broke into uncontrollable sadness. She pulled her son into her chest and wrapped her arms around his back. "I know."

After a few moments she wiped his tears and whispered, "Forget about dad for a minute, let's make some cupcakes for Tom aye? I'm sure he'd love that, right?" Danny nodded knowing his mother was right, like she always is. "Can I invite Giovanna over please?" He pleaded.

Danny being Danny got his way and Gi turned up at his doorstep thirty minutes later, holding a plastic bag with a white sticker stuck to the front saying "baking" in scribbly writing, containing cooking ingredients and decorations. Danny giggled and welcomed the brunette in with a friendly tone. Giovanna said her hellos to Ms Jones and followed the curly haired boy to the kitchen, cleaned to sparkle which was pointless because two youngsters were cooking. Under supervision, of course. Gi emptied the bag of goods and turned to Danny who was beaming from ear to ear. She rubbed her hands together and clapped them. Danny was about to reach for the first needed ingredient until a soft small hand grabbed his wrist and the face tutted at him, she pointed to the rule book of cooking which she so kindly brought with her. Danny looked at the words and cocked his head to the side. "Wash your hands?" Gi sighed, turning the tap on after stretching to reach for it. Danny nodded and shoved his hands under the freezing run of fresh water. Gi did the same, but without flinching at the coldness.

Half way through putting ingredients in, it was Danny's turn to put the flour into the bowl and mix. Said things didn't turn out how it was meant to. Within seconds the kitchen floor and most of Danny and Gi were covered in white flour particles. The pale freckled boy giggled and scooped up some flour and flicked it at his opponent. "Daniel Jones! No fair!" Gi yelled, angrily of course; her favourite shoes were buried in white powder. Well she wasn't that angry; she just laughed it off, scooping her own little ball of flour, flour balls! "Can't catch me, Giovanna!" Danny ducked down behind the table he had been so sad at earlier. Danny zoned out, thoughts about Tom all over his little mind. That was Gi's chance to throw the ball of whiteness at Danny's head, a clot landing in his perfectly curly brown hair. Danny didn't react; he sat there staring at the blank wall in front of him. "Danny?" Gi sat next to Danny, looking at his face with a concerning look. He didn't look like Danny, the Danny she had known for all those years, he looked sad. A sad Danny? Giovanna shook her head and put her arm around Danny's shoulder. "I know you miss Tom, I do too." She mumbled.

"What if he leaves? Like my dad?" Danny asked.

"He won't," Gi replied, "He'll never leave us."

"I hope you're right," He sighed and got up running back to the mixture which whilst the troublesome two had been mucking about Danny's mum had whisked all the ingredients together. Danny reached his hand into the bowl and stuck his finger into the sticky mixture, plopping said finger into his mouth. His face scrunched up in disappointment, shaking his head. "Hmm, no it needs more tasty stuff! It has to be perfect for Tom, it's not good enough!"

Giovanna laughs and shakes her head, putting more 'tasty stuff' in the mixture. She gives it some whisks and offers the bowl to Danny to check for his approval. Danny sticks his finger in the mixture once more and licks it, the taste sending electric pulses down his spine and into his heart. His eyes flutter with pleasure and dreaminess of the mixture, back sinking into luxury as he finishes his lick. He whispers with his eyes covered by eyelids, "It's like magic, it tastes so good!"

Gi giggles and pokes Danny's nose with some mixture left on her finger. Danny sticks his tongue out trying to reach his nose; he pulls his tongue up, forcing it to touch his nose so he can get that damn mixture. He gives up and leaves it there. Once knowing Danny was satisfied with their creations, his mum placed them in the oven for the needed minutes.

Mrs Fletcher slung the black bag over her shoulder and into the bin. She wiped her hands against one another and closed the bin lid. On returning to her household she comes across a scribbly, scrunched up note. She was intrigued and she gently unfolded the paper, relieving her curiosity. Said note was addressed to her blonde little boy. She folded the paper back to its position after seeing such a private message. Mrs Fletcher shoved the note in her pocket and made her way to lock the door for the night. She made her way into her son's room and admired his innocent face; it's not long before he grows up, moves out, gets married and has children of his own. She takes a deep sigh and walks over to Tom's bed and slips the note and a coin under the soft stuffed pillow in exchange for a tooth. She sat on her son's bed and stroked his blond hair, moving it out of his eyes. "I'm sorry," She said with a kiss on Tom's forehead before leaving the room.

The brown eyed boy lazily woke up, rubbing his eyes, twisting and turning before remembering the tooth fairy must have come in the night. He quickly gets hyped up and throws his pillows off the bed to discover a crumpled note along with a shiny coin. Tom smiles brightly at the note, wondering if it's from the tooth fairy. His face brightened up even more at the thought that the note was from Danny. He unfolds the note and tries to work out what the scribbly writing says. Eventually he gets something like this:

_"To Tommie,  
I came to your house but you were not in. I wanted to make you better because I don't like it when other people are sad or poorly. It is not very nice. I know. I hope you get better and you don't die. I would be very sad if you died. You're my best friend. You are more than a friend than any body else. I was sad today because you were not in school. Please, please get better Tommie Fletcher. I love you_

_Dannyella xxx" _

Tom's mouth grew wide and his eyes brimmed with tears. He hastily wiped them and took off his pyjamas, stood there in his toy story boxers for a while before remembering what he was doing. He threw on some clothes (very badly picked ones at that) and slipped his Velcro trainers on, running out the door with messy bed hair and a flimsy piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. The sunshine headed boy knocked furiously on the door of Danny's house, hoping someone would reply to his wishes.

Thankfully it was Danny who opened the door and Tom took a while to register it was Danny as he looked so different, bags under his eyes, hair more curly as ever and even a few scratches above his eyebrows suggesting that he'd been working hard on something whilst trying to scratch the things into his head. Obviously it hadn't worked as shown by the purple and blue bags under his bright ocean eyes.

As soon as Tom registered the friendly face in front of him he smiled and flung his arms around what seemed the weak body of Danny's. Danny grinned and placed his head on Tom's shoulder. Danny pulled away and asked if Tom wanted a cupcake, of course he nodded, having not eaten breakfast yet. The two boys sat on Danny's sofa and destroyed the carefully decorated cupcakes in front of them.

Tom struck up conversation, "Where do you think people go when they die?" He sniffed; still ill.

"To heaven?" Danny replied.

Tom nodded and then shook his head squinting with his eyes, "They go here," He pointed to his heart, "Mum told me so."

Danny's eyes lit up like a candle, "Really?"

"Yeah! So if my cat dies, he'll still be with me just in my heart." Tom nodded proudly.

"Is that the same with people?" Danny questioned, taking a bite of his cake.

"I suppose so," Tom swallowed some sponge. He then added, "Don't worry Dan, I won't ever leave you. Not without a goodbye," He smiled.

"Not without a goodbye," Danny repeated.

"I pinkie promise." Tom held out his pinkie in which Danny tied with his.

"Pinkie promise," Danny chuckled.


End file.
